Babysitter Beerus
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Oneshot about Beerus and his time with Bulla during the events of the recent Broly movie


"HEY! I'M A DESTROYER GOD NOT BABYSITTER!" Beerus the purple feline God of Destruction cried as Bulma, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta flew of to the location of the seventh dragonball. In the hopes of thwarting whatever wicked wish Frieza was planning to make with them. (Though in truth it was a rather insignificant cosmetic wish XD)

In no time Bulma's ship was long gone, leaving Beerus with the half saiyan infant

"This is more embarrassing than the time I had to dress up in that ridiculous Monaka costume and fight Goku," Beerus said looking down at Bulla. "Oh well,"

The feline destroyer god proceeded to put Bulla back in her little baby seat, then laid back on his own chair

"At least I can't get some peace and q..."

"Whaaaaaa!" Bulla began to cry

Beerus sat up, annoyed at the crying child

Yet before he could bark in anger at the ruckus Bulla was making, he had to cover his nose

A foul odor emanated from Bulla, a stench far worse than Majin Buu farting

"Oh Omni King!" Beerus said trying not to breath in the smell of what Bulla had just done in her pants

The baby cried ever the more, desperately seeking relief from her poop predicament

Beerus looked around for anyone to help him, yet Bulma's butler had vanished

"Oh right, Bulma sent him on his break after he helped load the ship," Beerus said upset

Bulla cried all the more

Beerus sighed and grabbed the nearby diaper bag "Alright, I can do this. I've destroyed worlds, annihilated entire armies without breaking a sweat, I've made the greatest of warriors cry just like Bulla is now. I can handle changing a diaper!"

Beerus picked up Bulla and proceeded to remove her pink outfit, which in turn allowed the foul stink to flow all the more

"Oh!" Beerus said "Forget it! I'm doing this my way!"

Beerus aimed his two fingers at Bulla and proceeded to destroy the diaper, and the poop within it

"Ah," Beerus sighed enjoying the fresh air once more

He proceeded to set her down and rummaged through the diaper bag for a new one

Yet while he searched, Bulla had taken to crawling toward the nearby pool

"Why would they put such goofy designs on something they know will get soiled and thrown away?" Beerus thought seeing the little stars on the diaper "Earth is so strange, yet the food is rather..!"

Beerus now saw the butt naked baby Bulla was on the bridge that went over the pool. And she was teetering near the edge, then fell off

"HUH!" Beerus gasped using his godlike speed to nab Bulla before she hit the water

"Well, now I know you can't fly at least, like Goku's granddaughter," Beerus said looking down at the young half saiyan

* * *

A short while later, Beerus was now bouncing Bulla on his leg, the little saiyan giggling for joy as she enjoyed the ride. All the while Beerus could sense the immense power levels far away. Goku was facing off against someone, not Frieza though. However, the energy did feel a bit familiar

"I know I felt something like this before. During Tournament of Power? Yes, reminds me of that Kale girl from my brothers universe. Yet stronger," Beerus said to himself

Bulla giggled all the more

"Wonder if you'll become some incredible super saiyan one day? Geez, I hope the Zeno's don't make another tournament. Though they did find it entertaining. "Oh what am I saying? Zeno only put that erasing rule in so that everyone would fight their hardest. He wouldn't put all the universes in jeopardy again, would he? Besides it's not like anyone can beat Goku. Yet, what happens when Goku's gone?"

Beerus looked down at the happy Bulla

"This girl and the rest of these warriors offspring may one day have to represent Universe 7. Am I really going to try to teach a toddler how to fight?"

Beerus set Bulla back down, then made a tiny yellow ball of ki in his hand

"See this Bulla? This is ki,"

The baby just looked in aw at the glowing ball, not sure what to make of it. She then tired to reach for it

"Oh, you like?" Beerus said.

Bulla giggled and reached out all the more

"Heh, well watch this," Beerus said sending it shooting into the sky Where it blew up into a cloud of smoke

Bulla giggled further

Beerus half expected the saiyan to try and make one herself, yet she seemed to be more entertained than wanting to learn.

"Heh, guess it was foolish to think you'd try to make one now. Maybe for the best

Beerus then imagined Bulla making a ki ball and having it explode into Bulma's face

"That'd be an earful I'd rather pass on," Beerus said "Save that for Vegeta, your his daughter anyway

Bulla then held her arms in the air

"Boo! Boo Boo!" she said

"Oh, you want more?" Beerus said now making a ki ball in each hand, which he then made spin around in the air for a bit. Until they to blew up

Bulla continued to happily laugh

* * *

A bit later Beerus and Bulla were now on the beach of the Bulma's private island

Beerus had taken Bulla for a bit of a flight in her baby seat, having getting tired of playing with ki for her amusement

For some reason he sensed the unknown energy from before now fighting Frieza, and Frieza was loosing

"Well, that's odd," Beerus thought "Maybe whoever that was is a servant of Frieza who had enough of the tyrant? Gotta say, whomever that person is, they got guts. Yet I can barley sense Goku or Vegeta? I sense Whis still yet..."

Bulla had now gotten out of her baby chair and was sucking on Beerus' tail

"Hmmm?" Beerus said wrapping her up with it and putting her on his lap

"I take it you want this?" Beerus said grabbing her pacifier. Which Bulla put in her mouth

She then rested her head on Beerus as she sucked it further

"Heh, y'know you're rather cute," Beerus said stroking her head

Yet just as she was about to go to down to sleep, the sky suddenly became dark!

The little Bulla was shot awake and began to cry

"What the!?" Beerus said also getting up, not sure what to make of this sudden event?

"Is Frieza about to blow up the planet again? No wait, I sense Goku and Vegeta are still alive, yet why's is so different now? Barley sense Frieza. Is it that unknown energy?

Bulla kept crying, and hugging Beerus, afraid of the dark

"Don't worry kid," Beerus said trying to comfort her "Uncle Beerus is here...Did I really just call myself that?"

Yet almost as suddenly as it occurred, the sky turned back to normal

"Huh? Guess it was just the Dragonballs," Beerus said

Bulla had stopped crying, seeing no danger or darkness anymore

Beerus sat back in his chair, Bulla proceeded to play with his neck cloth a bit

The feline destroyer god couldn't sense Frieza anymore, nor that unknown power

"Looks like everything turned out alright," Beerus assumed as he relaxed in the chair, letting Bulla play with his clothing more

The end


End file.
